


Reflection

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy hears a smash near her laboratory, and goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

_Smash._

Mercy dropped the shoe that was in her hand, the flat edge of the short heel clattering on the floor as she bounded from her laboratory, one shoe on, the swirl of her white coat billowing behind.

She ran past an intern, his wide eyes staring at her one shoe’d half run, half hobble.

“Dr Ziegler - ”

But she hadn’t even noticed he was there, his words fading away to insignificance. Mercy turned the corner, her hands seeking balance against the wall as she stopped, a pace away from the source of the smash. She knew it was here; his room’ Genji’s room.

The door was ajar, a thread of light pushing through the crack.

_Smash._

Mercy jumped as the sharp tang of glass pierced the air again. The shards fell like a melody, trickling to the floor. She watched as they broke the thread of light, before settling on the floor, with silence.

She took a step, her hand suspended before her, fingers touching the door, one, by, one.

“Genji?” she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

“Leave me,” he said, words staggered. 

Mercy withdrew her hand, and was about to leave, to comply with his request, but as she heard him fall to the floor with a thud, pushing aside the shards of glass, she _couldn’t_. 

Pushing open the door, and stepping inside, bare foot first, all rationale dispersed, Mercy gasped at the sight.

Genji sat on the floor, hunched over, surrounded by the remnants of a mirror. He flexed his right hand, impaled by a shard. He just stared at it idly. He felt no pain. It was just a hindrance.

“Mein gott,” she said, falling to her knees before Genji. Flecks of glass pierced the sole of her bare foot, but she hadn’t even noticed. “Genji - what happened?” She took his impaled hand into hers, searching his visor, the light dulled to almost, nothing.

He said nothing, for a while. He just watched as her wide eyes shifted from the shard in his hand to his face. _His face_. He looked away from her. Why? She couldn’t see his face. It was covered by his helm - like it nearly always was. 

> _“I saved as much of your - your face as I could,” she had said, her words muffled, barely registering. “It - it was badly burned. But your eyes, they - I saved them. When you look in the mirror you should see....you.”_

But he didn’t. He didn’t.

She had tugged free the shard of mirror, casting it aside. In a gesture of thanks, he flexed his mobile joints again, the hiss of metal readjusting to the movement.

“Genji?” urged Mercy again, her wide eyes seeking an answer.

“I looked in the mirror,” he said, glancing at her knees, pressing onto the broken shards. She didn’t notice, or care. “And then I broke the mirror.”

Mercy’s lips parted, as if to speak, but she couldn’t find the words. What could she say? Words - her words - were never going to be enough....were they? She had tried, so hard, to save as much of Genji’s human body as she could, but, it was so _damaged_. So - 

She lifted her hands and curved her lithe fingers around the back of his head, slowly, giving him time to say no.

But he simply tilted his head, the light of his visor brightening. He felt her fingers work with the latches at the base of his helm, the hiss of the hydraulics the only sound in the air. And, with trembling fingers, she pulled back her hands, the ray of evening sun bathing his face with it’s light. 

A face, she would never forget. A face she _always_ saw when she looked at his visor. A face worthy of a thousand lives.

He looked away. He felt unworthy of her gaze; of the smile that curved her rouge lips. He saw a monster, why didn’t she?

Mercy set down the faceplate, the soft sound of metal on floor echoed off the walls. And then she reached out, her warm hand so used to touching his metal skin - but now - it cradled his face, the scarred skin warm beneath her cold fingers. 

She leaned in closer, their faces a breath apart as at last he turned, the shock of her hair brushing against his cheek. Mercy slid her thumb across his lips; one flesh, one cybernetic. She couldn’t save the lower half of his jaw. It was lost, gone, but he was still _Genji_. 

“I wish,” she murmured, her lips almost close enough to touch his as she spoke. “You could see yourself, how _I_ see you.”

And with a whisper of a breath, with a last, longing glance as their eyes flickered shut, they kissed.


End file.
